from scratch?
by rangeromega07
Summary: troy and noah return to the past and survived and more important as troy is going to regain the love of emma
1. this looks familiar

RETURN

Hello friends this would be my first story and it may not be the most orderly because I'm new also speak other languages so might have spelling errors.

O.P.V troy

I wake up and the first thing I feel is a great burning in the back remind my colleagues and my girlfriend Emma screaming saying TROY.

Then do not pay much attention and I go to the bathroom. I go to the bathroom and go out and hear a call from my pants and find out my phone number but I identify an unknown number that is noah .

But I find it strange since I was the number of Noah on my phone without giving much importance I answer and say hello noah not greet me but it tells me right away troy you saw the date I see the calendar on the wall of my room and notice I said February 2, 2013 ( the calendar is electronic if confused ) .

O.P.V noah

Awake at the computer in my room just like a year and try to say what has happened but it hurts to stretch and say ajjj.

Then I remember that I was a monster called mitigating shatime . I remember standing next to troy while others were lying on the floor and moaning .

I do not remember more than that and I see the date on my computer says 02/02/2013 do not pay attention as I could have changed the date was asleep when I get ready to go and I remember the monster trap troy and me and say sweet dreams or should I say sweet times .

That call to tell troy : I saw the date .

A / N: That was my first fan go up the following morning is short but it's great to remember that comment would be great to improve in some aspects the topic soon add memories about the relationship between Troy and Emma.


	2. what

Chapter 2: Why?

Troy : noah how this is possible . ( suddenly thinks and says ) : this must be a coincidence then reacts and noah says .

Noah : I also thought the same but it is not troy you and I returned to the past or something.

You remember something before it comes to a memory troy then awoke.

Time Sha : human Fools may not all be at the same time but I can make them less . (Then the dream ends when listening troy cell noah troy 're there to say ? Friend? ) .

Troy replies, if friend was just remembering something I think that monster threw us a ray or something m ... I'll see you at school or best step for you .

A long shower and everything else 20 minutes later ...

Troy got ready and ran to the house of this desperate noah but he came a smile when he saw running toward home troy once arrived he said, are we leaving?

Noah seriously and headed the school noah not avoid seeing the face of disappointing troy troy happens ? This question the answers:

Well if only we both went ported last Emma remembered that good fabrics ( this last part he stammered ) I AM HER BOYFRIEND .

Noah smiled and said good Emma you'll see it's not that you fell in love then I think good you will not recognize is it is to for over a year so I would not be who will greet with a kiss or something.

A / n : This concludes this chapter with another chapter will be uploaded this evening and say goodbye seemed like not many chapters will do but when I end up doing a sequel but another story saying goodbye rangeromega07


	3. she is beautiful

Chapter 3: she is beautiful

Troy and came to noah troy class lounge was pensive all those memories of his last battle but more importantly what she loved most in the world : Emma

Troy was thinking when I heard two female voices approach the classroom and what were Gia EMMA ?.

Troy would stand as fault go and kiss and say good morning to his beloved girlfriend Emma.

When reminded that she was not the same but remembered Emma Emma kissed a few hours before the events .

He was not sure what to do meanwhile gia Emma could tell he did not stop to look at the new guy ( troy ) then once you pay attention saw gia raising an eyebrow and saying do you like ? This question hiso Emma gia blush and started laughing after a few moments she said of course not .

Activity mr. burley and said students will begin the class and the school year with the question : What kind oversteers on the planet? .

Troy said that he answered the question to one year : we humans .

They also gave great advantage to win passage of equal and Emma Emma answered again and excited as to a year ago .

After class accomplishment troy reach Emma and say

Troy : Emma you hear your truth

Emma : if she says with a smile looking down and saying how do you know

Troy answered this in your backpack because both laugh at this and says troy just wanted to say that if you want to go into the woods with me today.

Emma raised an eyebrow and face hiso suspect. Troy says embarrassed : I just meant that you have listened to the forest to take pictures and that and I 'm going to work out so I thought to give clear company if bothers you ... The last part was interrupted by it.

Saying course not after all you see the kind of person interested in that said Emma lying to end the conversation .

And he walked away once troy said yes and also said : you are beautiful .


	4. Chapter 4 : unique moments

**unique moments**

**Information: sorry inactivity these days is that I had school problems and that ay sorry for having not said before I do not own power rangers or characters , places etc. .**

Troy went to the classroom when noah was still there.

hey jake noah troy recalled something said.

No as I said we do not erase the memory sends us into the past to you and me .

If you see ey clear later. stay with Emma in good bye see us now .

then comes and tells jake noah : noah gia fast ey goes to the

I welcome ernie frozen . (You know what happens ) .

Emma was waiting in the parking lot where it is seen that your bike goes and says ready to go (smiling ) .

Then after a while of silence Emma question: do you really think what you said in class?

Troy is really good if we unite we can do anything and when we have an inspiration.

Emma smiles at this and directs the head down with this pass a silence .

While held in the frozen ernie .

Noah jake Jake and come see gia on a table which seems to be doing school work .

**A / N : Well I'll be uploading the next chapter later today again sorry for not being active these days.**


	5. Another once elected

**Another once elected?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers or characters etc places .**

**Information: again sorry I have not been active these days in my life have been very low self-esteem and have not made me want to write even so I had ideas.**

Once noah jake and ernie sat and smiled and said hey guys going to ask .

Very confident Jake said, 2 smoothies for us and one for the cute girl over there .

Ernie pulled a smile saying, of course.

**Meanwhile in the forest...**

Troy was looking around where Emma while Emma was approached carefully take a picture of the butterfly.

Emma: You 're so beautiful . She told butterfly.

Troy smiled at Emma as interested in that said, you're right it is beautiful but not more than you **'' the last part came out by accident because the mentality of troy even knew it was his girlfriend.''**

Emma blushed at this troy looking down while looking for a solution to this then came to say :

Well you're pretty good and I was looking for a word and good ...

**The last part was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek.**

Emma: Well I think we should leave the business of ernie I 'll show you the way. She said she was avoiding looking at him he just nodded .

**In the command center .**

Gosei just wake Tensou '' good you already know that part ''

The screen began to choose the youth group .

All were ported to the command center wing less Emma found it odd that the absence of troy while he was talking then she saw the monster that would reach to take a photo fabrics.

**A / N : Well tomorrow if I 'm motivated and write a history of Gokaiger later. Tell me what you think of the chapter and friends goodbye.A / N : Well tomorrow if I 'm motivated and write a history of Gokaiger later. Tell me what you think of the chapter and friends goodbye.**


End file.
